Des Ailleurs
by Westyversionfrench
Summary: Fred et George ne s'étaient jamais disputés. Aucun des deux n'avait jamais élevé la voix sur l'autre. Aussi Fred ne comprend-il pas comment George peut être aussi odieux pour une simple retenue avec Snape. Twincest. Lemons. Yaoi.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjouuuuuur:)

Alors haem... Je suis ici pour vous présenter une fic que j'ai attaquée fin Juin dernier (ça date hein) et que j'ai achevée aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse prendre connaissance de la fichette technique pour davantage de précisions...

* * *

**Auteur :** Westyversionfrench

**Titre :** Des Ailleurs

**Rating :** M

**Pairing : **Fred/George Weasley (d'où le M car twincest + lemons)

**Fic à l'écriture :** Achevée. En correction.

**Fic à la publication :** 1° chapitre posté.

**Bêta-Lecteur :** Non.

**Rythme de publication :** Tous les samedi soirs.

**Résumé : **Fred et George ne s'étaient jamais disputés. Aucun des deux n'avait jamais élevé la voix sur l'autre. Aussi Fred ne comprend-il pas comment George peut être aussi odieux pour une simple retenue avec Snape.

* * *

**Chapitre I**

C'est une drôle de chose que de tomber amoureux de soi. C'était ce que George, allongé sur son lit, dans la tour Gryffondor, était en train de penser. Il a avait les bras croisés sous sa tête, les jambes en tailleur. On aurait dit un sablier humain. Blafard, peau de roux oblige. Il savait que personne ne viendrait le déranger avant une heure ou deux. Il aimait rester là, nu, sur son lit, après avoir pris une bonne douche. Il sentait ses draps sous lui, c'était doux et agréable. Il sentait le vent qui lui chatouillait le ventre, intrusif, soufflant avec malice depuis la fenêtre. Il fermait alors les yeux et savourait le silence. Pour réfléchir. Ou se concentrer sur ce qu'il ressentait, dans l'instant. Le lit, lui, la chambre, la chambre, le lit et lui. Et le vent qui courait de l'un à l'autre en piaillant entre les poutres usées.

Il ne quittait pas souvent Fred, son jumeau. Seulement deux heures par jour, ces deux heures là. Celles qu'il lui consacrait pourtant, ne pouvant l'extirper de ses pensées. Alors qu'il comptait les gouttes de pluie, le sourire de son frère apparut devant ses yeux. Il crut qu'il s'était endormi, qu'il rêvait. Mais le grand éclat de rire provenant de la gorge hilare de son vrai frangin le fit sursauter. Cet imbécile était resté pendant une longue minute à l'observer rêvasser, penché à quelques centimètres de son visage. Par chance, George, qui était dans un état contemplatif, n'avait pas tenté d'embrasser sa silhouette onirique.

Son frère s'éloigna du lit. Pudiquement, George ramena son drap sur lui, soudainement. L'autre le taquina :

« Rhooo, tu sais bien qu'on a la même ! » George lui tira la langue. Ce à quoi Fred ajouta avec malice :

« Enfin... la mienne est moins raide en ce moment... »

George rougit violemment. _Comment ? Non ! Pitié pas ça !_ Il abattit la couverture dans un espoir vain de cacher la bosse qui formait un pic dans la plaine des draps.

L'autre se jeta sur le lit à côté de son frère. Il le regarda dans les yeux, ce qui troubla grandement George, et lui dit, l'œil lumineux de curiosité :

« Elle s'appelle comment ? »

George le détesta. Profondément. Il faillit lui balancer à la gueule la vérité sous le coup de la colère et d'une profonde tristesse aussi, mais préféra finalement répondre :

« Tu ne la connais pas ! » avant de lui tourner le dos.

Fred se hissa hors du lit de son jumeau et marcha vers la porte. Il la passa en beuglant à son fraternel :

« En tout cas, elle te fait un sacré effet ! Elle doit être belle ! »

Alors que le bruit de ses pas diminuait dans l'escalier en vis, George murmura pour lui-même :

« Pas belle... Beau... Et con. Très con. »

Et il s'enroula dans ses couvertures pour s'endormir assez vite.

* * *

Le bruit d'une explosion retentit dans le Hall de la plus prestigieuse Ecole de Sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne. Le professeur McGonagall, qui était alors dans son bureau à corriger des copies, releva la tête avec lenteur, un air profondément las imprimé sur sa face ridée. Elle grogna et se leva avec raideur et après plusieurs minutes, atteignit le bas des larges marches du principal escalier de l'établissement. Elle fit face à un Draco Malfoy furax, couvert d'une substance rose qui semblait l'engluer totalement, le retenant prisonnier. Son homologue de Serpentard arriva à son tour dans un grand bruit de cape. Severus Snape était lui aussi de mauvaise humeur, son nez était pincé et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il s'adressa directement à son élève :

« Qui vous a tartiné de la sorte, Malfoy ? » **[1]**

L'autre rougit. Essentiellement de colère. Mais une pointe de honte transparut lorsqu'il pointa du doigt un Ronald Weasley aux joues encore plus flamboyantes que ses cheveux. Il tenait à la main un paquet de chewing-gum qu'il avait arraché de la main du Serpentard à l'arrivée des deux professeurs. Sans aucun doute, la substance rose qui saucissonnait Malfoy comme un rôti provenait de la boîte. Ron bafouilla un peu mais finit par dire d'une voix chevrotante :

« Il l'a pris tout seul... »

Minerva et Severus échangèrent un regard. Si chacun défendait généralement sa maison, ils n'étaient pas injustes pour autant. Ils songèrent immédiatement, chacun de leur côté que Malfoy avait probablement chipé la dite friandise qui s'était finalement retournée contre lui. Suspicieuse, McGonagall demanda au dernier fils de la famille Weasley :

« Où avez vous eu ces bonbons Monsieur Weasley ? » L'autre agrandit soudainement les yeux et sa bouche forma un cercle parfait, ronde de surprise. Il marmonna enfin :

« Fred... »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Minerva ne broncha pas. Étrangement, Malfoy avait cessé de regarder son adversaire avec haine et cherchait des yeux le véritable coupable aux alentours. Mais cette fois, les deux bouilles hilares des jumeaux n'apparurent pas. Lorsqu'ils apprirent l'incident quelques minutes plus tard, par un Ronald fulminant de rancœur, ils qualifièrent l'événement d'heureux accident. Ils regrettèrent immédiatement ces propos lorsqu'ils furent collés en retenue, chacun dans une salle différente, sous le regard sévère d'une vieille écossaise et d'un Rogue aigri.

* * *

Evidemment, George avait écopé de Rogue. C'était pourtant cette fois l'idée de Fred de trafiquer des chewing-gum moldus grâce à un sort d'amplification. Oh oui, il avait applaudi joyeusement à l'idée de son frère et avait montré son enthousiasme en jetant lui-même le sort. Mais l'idée, c'était pas lui ! Il se contenta de vider les étagères, de les dépoussiérer, et de disposer à nouveau les flacons après les avoir triés et étiquetés. Rogue n'avait décidément aucune imagination pour varier les plaisirs de ses punitions. C'était toujours d'un ton sec qu'il laissait échapper à tout condamné : « L'armoire au fond à gauche... ».

Dire que Fred devait se contenter de lignes à copier ou d'un devoir supplémentaire. Mais à choisir, il préférait les fioles au contenu douteux au papier et à la plume. Au moins, ses gestes, mécaniques, lui permettaient de voguer tranquillement selon le fil de ses pensées. Et ses pensées, lorsqu'elles naviguaient innocemment vers la baie de son cœur, se fracassaient sur les écueils du visage de Fred. George grogna. « Pas Maintenant... » Il posa enfin la dernière fiole et presque docilement, il alla s'asseoir à sa place. Le professeur leva les yeux et le congédia d'un geste, presque surpris de tant de calme. Pas une seule provocation... étrange.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte de sa chambre, George constata que son frère était déjà rentré. Il pouvait entendre sa voix derrière le bois épais qui les séparaient. Une jolie voix s'éleva à son tour. Son sang se glaça. Il ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup. Il eut un hoquet de surprise en apercevant son frère lové dans les bras d'ébène d'Angelina Johnson. Elle l'aperçut alors mais, si la surprise l'avait fait sursauter, elle ne s'écarta pas du rouquin pour autant.

Lorsqu'il le vit, Fred adressa un grand sourire à son cadet. Jumeaux oui mais le jeune homme n'en démordait pas, c'était lui, le premier. Cette affirmation faisait bien entendu grincer les dents du dit cadet mais comme c'était précisément le but... George avait la mine froide. C'était très rare. Il avait toujours un beau sourire imprimé sur ses lèvres fines et violines. Fred décida de le provoquer :

« McGo' m'a lâché après m'avoir fait décoller tous les chewing-gums sous les pupitres. J'ai filé direct ici ! » L'autre marmonna : « Lâcheur... » Mais ne se dérida pas. Angelina se leva et après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de chacun des jumeaux, regagna sa propre chambre.

George ne pipa mot. Décidément, il était d'une humeur massacrante. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour « l'heureux accident », non, il ne lui en voulait jamais. Il ôta sa robe de sorcier, son t-shirt bariolé, son jean et ses chaussettes et s'enfouit sous ses couvertures, sans même lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Fred perdit son sourire lorsque son jumeau éteignit les lumières d'un moulinet de baguette magique. Il attendit quelques minutes dans le noir, confus mais persuadé que son jumeau n'allait pas se faire prier pour lui raconter sa colle. Mais non, le silence s'installa et il se concentra sur la respiration régulière et douce de George. Il ne dormait pas. Il en était certain. Au bout d'une heure, Fred commença vraiment à s'inquiéter. Rogue s'était-il montré particulièrement cruel avec son frère ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il rejeta ses draps, gagna le lit de George, et, l'ayant rejoint sous les couvertures, lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. L'autre, sursauta vivement, s'éloigna au bord du lit, et l'incendia :

« Lâche moi ! »

Fred, cette fois alarmé, posa distraitement sa main sur le matelas. Il regarda son jumeau à la lueur de la lune, sans comprendre pourquoi son visage était si crispé et pourquoi ses yeux lui jetaient des éclairs. Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, il avança une voix timide pour demander :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

L'autre lui tourna le dos, après avoir prit soin de s'enrouler totalement dans sa couverture. La fenêtre était ouverte, et sans la protection de l'épais tissu, Fred frissonna un peu. Le mutisme de son frère l'inquiétait vraiment. Il en vint à penser qu'il y était pour quelque chose dans cette bouderie inhabituelle.

« Tu sais... Je sais que c'est pas juste que tu sois tombé sur Rogue et moi sur McGo. C'était mon idée. J'aurais du prendre plus cher que trois bonbons collés sous un banc. » Pas de réaction de l'autre. Il continua :

« Je te demande pardon. » L'autre haussa les épaules. Fred se sentit mal. Son frère se moquait de ses excuses. Il vit rouge. Jamais il ne s'excusait. Jamais. C'était la première fois. Et lui haussait les épaules, comme s'il avait dit n'importe quelle banalité. Mais Fred ne pouvait se résoudre à crier sur son frère. Son comportement était bien trop inquiétant pour qu'il n'agisse aussi impulsivement. Alors, il s'approcha furtivement de son semblable et après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue, il regagna sa couche et s'endormit, convaincu qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour le moment.

* * *

George eut envie de le tuer. S'il ne s'était pas retenu, il l'aurait étranglé sur place. S'il ne s'était pas retenu, et s'il n'était pas paralysé par son corps qui le brûlait entièrement. Il tremblait aussi, fébrilement. Il laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle était elle aussi d'une chaleur inhabituelle. Si en temps normal, il était incapable de résister à un sourire de Fred, là, l'avoir vu dans les bras de leur amie, lui avait scié les jambes et lacéré l'estomac. Un profond écœurement l'avait pris et celui-ci était plus fort que toutes les moues attendrissantes du jeune homme.

Et maintenant, toute sa rancœur avait disparue, seulement parce que les lèvres de son jumeau avaient touché sa joue. Certes, son frère ne l'avait pas embrassé depuis longtemps, mais il était certain que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, George n'avait pas ressenti ce qu'il venait de ressentir à l'instant. Un mélange d'euphorie et de honte, et une pointe d'un sentiment qu'il n'identifia pas tout de suite. Et lorsque ce sentiment fit jaillir une petite irritation dans le bas de son ventre, et qu'il osa regarder entre ses cuisses, il se refusa de prononcer le mot qui convenait à la situation. Il s'enroula davantage encore dans ses draps, comme si cela servait à quelque chose, et se borna à se concentrer sur l'air qui séchait la larme sur sa joue avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, cela plusieurs heures après son jumeau.

Lorsque Fred se réveilla, George avait disparu. Son lit était fait, ses affaires rangées, et sa personne envolée. Il se frotta les yeux, mais non. Ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve. Il se doucha en vitesse, s'habilla, et se précipita dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Là, il trouva Ron, Ginny et bien sûr Harry et Hermione, attablés, l'œil un peu endormi encore. Mais pas de George. Il balaya la salle du regard mais n'osa pas poser sa question à voix haute, et se laissa tomber entre les deux filles, se saisissant d'un bol. Elles lui jetèrent un œil étonné mais aucune des deux ne releva sa présence hormis un amical « Bonjour ». Ron qui enfournait son quatrième croissant, ne lui accorda qu'un grognement de bête. Harry lui, sourit. Hermione s'attaqua au cadet des Weasley en interpellant Harry :

« Non mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'a-t-il fait à son croissant ?

-Coupé en deux. Pour pouvoir y mettre de la confiture. » Il grimaça en même temps qu'Hermione avant que Ginny ne demande : « Figue je présume... » Le Balafré hocha la tête. Et Fred entendit sa petite sœur dire : « Ronald Weasley et les figues... » Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Pas Fred. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait jamais pris de petit déjeuner sans George. Habituellement, ils descendaient ensemble, se goinfraient de merveilles et de parts de tartes en préméditant leurs prochains forfaits, gloussant et parlant la bouche pleine. Il croqua distraitement dans une pomme. « Qu'est-ce qui me prend de manger une pomme ? » songea-t-il avant d'avaler. Il laissa la pomme sur la table et quitta les lieux.

Il sillonna Poudlard, cherchant son frère, sans vraiment avoir l'air de courir après lui. Il n'osait demander aux autres s'ils l'avaient aperçu. Parce que lorsque tout allait bien, Fred savait toujours où son jumeau était et vice-versa. S'ils ne le savaient pas, c'est que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ainsi quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ou du moins, pas aussi rond que Fred ne le faisait justement, en errant lamentablement comme une âme en peine. Il gagna les cachots pour le premier cours et l'idée de se retrouver face à Rogue lui donnait la nausée. Il entra et ne sut stupidement pas où s'asseoir. D'habitude, c'était plutôt George qui choisissait. Mais il n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il resta planté quelques minutes et se résolut à rejoindre Lee Jordan lorsqu'il comprit que bientôt, tous les bancs seraient occupés. Lee sourit et le fait qu'il ne mentionne pas l'absence de George l'attrista.

Lorsque le regard acerbe du professeur de potions se posa sur lui, il redouta soudain ce qui allait inévitablement se produire. Naturellement, Rogue l'interpella :

« Weasley numéro 1 ! Où est passé votre fichu clone ? » Comme il était de coutume chez les Wealsey quand le malaise venait, les oreilles de Fred virèrent à l'écarlate de façon soudaine. Il devait pourtant bien répondre. Il baissa les yeux, pour la première fois en sept ans de scolarité, face à un Severus éberlué qui le camoufla grâce à la mèche qui lui barrait le visage. Fred trouva sa voix trop faible lorsqu'il dit :

« Je ne sais pas. »

Cette fois, Lee le regarda dans les yeux. Et Angelina aussi. L'incompréhension les avait saisis. Enfin. Voir la surprise dans leurs visage eut un double effet. Premièrement, il se sentit moins seul et cela l'apaisa. Mais cela confirmait aussi que quelque chose d'inhabituel se produisait. Il eut peur. Les Serpentard ricanèrent dans leur coin.

Fred ne suivit rien du cours et ne perçut qu'à peine l'acharnement du professeur à son égard.

* * *

Hermione éprouva de la peine lorsque Fred les rejoignit le lendemain matin pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle constata qu'Harry l'observait discrètement et que Ginny avait passé un bras dans le dos de son grand-frère pour le consoler. Même Ron, avait levé les yeux de son cinquième pain aux raisins, et mieux, l'avait posé sur la table, sans pouvoir y toucher à nouveau. Hermione songea que les yeux inquiets de Ron étaient magnifiques mais chassa cette idée de son esprit. Elle reporta son attention sur la marrée de hiboux qui s'engouffraient pour leur apporter leur courrier. Lorsqu'elle eut gratifié le volatile d'une mornille et d'un peu d'un morceau de biscuit, elle se plongea dans la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle fut interrompue par la longue glissade d'Errol, le vieil hibou des Weasley, qui s'écrasa à l'autre bout de la table des Gryffondor, sous le rire enthousiaste des Serpentard.

Ron, éprouvant davantage de pitié pour le pauvre animal depuis qu'il avait son propre oiseau, se leva et alla le chercher lui et la lettre qu'il leur apportait. Il y avait juste écrit « Aux enfants ». Il décacheta alors la lettre et après avoir parcouru des yeux le papier, il leva la tête et prononça avec soulagement :

« George est à la maison. » Instantanément, Fred lui arracha la lettre des mains et regagna sa chambre à grands pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre, et allongé dans le lit de son frère, qu'il osa lire.

_Mes chéris, _

_J'ai envoyé un courrier au directeur concernant George. Il a transplané au Terrier hier matin._

_P.S : Ron, je sais que tu manges trop._

_P.S bis : Ginny, ma chérie, tu recevras ta robe dans un courrier prochain._

_Maman_

C'était si court ! Cela ne ressemblait en aucun cas à leur mère. Elle ne disait rien dans ce courrier. La seule chose qu'il apprenait enfin était où se trouvait son frère. Mais pourquoi n'en dévoilait-elle pas plus ? Et pourquoi avoir adressé des choses insignifiantes à Ron et Ginny et pas un seul mot pour lui ?

Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et l'odeur de George qui l'imprégnait encore le fit sangloter. Il huma toutefois ce parfum en songeant très fort à son frère, espérant que celui-ci rentrerait bientôt. Il avait froid et peur. Il s'ennuyait depuis deux jours, il devenait irritable, il n'espérait plus que le soir vienne et qu'il s'endorme, pour s'échapper un peu à ce vide qui l'avait soudain pris. Il se prit à réfléchir. Comment George avait-il pu transplaner ? Il avait du se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Il avait donc fatidiquement emprunté le passage menant chez Honeyducks. Mais Pourquoi ? C'était cette question qui tournait encore et encore dans sa tête, qui ne cessait de le harceler. L'absence était dure, oui. Mais l'ignorance était pire. Il se sentait à la fois coupable et victime. Car même si son frère allait mal, lui aurait dû savoir comment le sortir de sa mauvaise passe. Et visiblement, il n'en était pas capable. Il se sentait impuissant. Et la seule chose qu'il voulait, à cet instant, était quitter Poudlard et kidnapper son frère dans ses bras pour le consoler. Mais il avait terriblement besoin d'être consolé aussi.

* * *

Lorsque Molly Weasley avait vu apparaître George devant leur porte d'entrée, elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Elle avait immédiatement couru à lui dans la crainte d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Il la rassura en l'embrassant, souriant. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attarda pas en explications et dit simplement qu'il était un peu triste, qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi, et qu'il avait eu très envie de la serrer dans ses bras et de rentrer à la maison. Elle avait immédiatement fondue devant sa mine défaite et son regard implorant.

Lorsque la silhouette de Fred se matérialisa dans la cheminée, elle fondit aussi sur lui. Mais il la repoussa après un baiser, lui indiquant qu'il devait parler à George. Elle leva la tête, signifiant qu'il était dans leur chambre. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il transplane dans celle-ci directement, mais étrangement, il prit la peine d'emprunter les escaliers. Elle était de plus en plus inquiète mais décida de les laisser s'expliquer avant d'envoyer le pauvre Errol prévenir le directeur de Poudlard et ses deux cadets que le deuxième jumeau aussi serait absent. Puis elle s'activa aux fourneaux, noyant ses craintes dans la sauce bolognaise.

Fred crut qu'il n'atteindrait jamais la porte tant il était lent. Mais il avait peur, fichtrement peur. Peur que lorsqu'il ouvrirait la porte, George ne soit pas là. Ou pire. Qu'il transplane à sa vue. Alors, quand il posa la main sur la poignée, il s'interrompit, collant son oreille au bois de la porte. Il n'entendit rien. Cela l'inquiéta. Puis, à sa droite, lui parvinrent des bruits d'eau. Bien sûr... il était dans la salle de bain ! Cette idée le réjouit. Parce qu'une fois dans son bain, George ne pourrait plus transplaner. Cette idée fit sourire Fred qui se sentit machiavélique. Mais après tout, l'autre n'était pas décidé à lui faciliter la tache alors il devait bien se montrer ingénieux. Il changea son oreille de porte. Il attendit quelques instants avant d'entendre distinctement un corps se glisser dans l'eau. Alors, grâce à un sort, il déverrouilla la porte et entra nonchalamment, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

A sa grande satisfaction, George proposa deux énormes billes à la place de ses yeux. Voir son frère suffit à Fred pour lui rendre toute sa joie. L'autre se couvrit pudiquement l'entrejambe de ses mains, précaution inutile à cause de la mousse qui empêchait de voir tout ce qui se situait en dessous de la poitrine de George. D'un ton badin, Fred lança :

« Tu croyais que tu allais me semer aussi facilement ? » George grogna et commença à se savonner, le regard hostile, frottant lentement ses épaules. Il prit bien soin de ne pas répondre. Fred cette fois, en avait assez de ses silences. Il devint sérieux. Jamais, Ô grand jamais Fred et George Weasley n'avaient eu de discussion sérieuse. Et ça se voyait. Fred prit une mine sombre et osa :

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne me parles plus. Tu n'es plus avec moi. »

George se raidit dans sa baignoire, regardant l'eau fixement. Il massait désormais sa poitrine. Fred le regarda faire en attendant. Ses yeux dévalèrent en même temps que les mains de George sur son corps. Il récidiva :

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? »

Cette fois, George avait prit une profonde inspiration. Lorsqu'il eut recraché tout cet air qu'il avait aspiré, il dit, fermement, et sûr de lui.

« Je ne voulais plus te voir. » Et Fred eut l'impression qu'on venait de le massacrer alternativement à coup de pelle, de pioche, de marteau, de scie sauteuse et de hache. Parce que c'était vrai. Là, George ne mentait pas. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et il s'affaissa sur le sol, pitoyablement, sur les lames du plancher.

George n'osa pas sortir du bain pour le relever. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il n'entendit pas de larmes. Pour la bonne raison que Fred, la joue contre le bois, était fracassé et que rien ne se passait plus en lui. Il resta prostré au sol. Il eut vaguement conscience que George sortait de l'eau, qu'il attrapait une serviette dans laquelle il s'enroula pour finalement quitter la pièce. Lui-même resta là. Ce fut Molly qui le trouva. Elle le secoua vivement. Elle pleurait. Il esquissa un sourire pour la rassurer. Mais elle pleura encore. Elle appela George mais il ne vint pas. Fred donna un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et annonça qu'il repartait le lendemain pour Poudlard. La pauvre femme, encore secouée de tremblements dit :

« Je vais préparer ton lit. » Il répondit un peu trop violemment :

« Non ! » Avant de compléter plus posément par :

« Ce soir, je dors dans la chambre de Ron... »

* * *

**[1]** J'avais complètement oublié cette réplique de Snape et quand j'ai relu, je me suis payée une bonne tranche de rire.

Voilà donc pour ce premier chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous aura donné envie de lire la suite;)


	2. Chapitre 2

Coucou les … coucous :D

Alors haem... Oui, je devais poster demain. Mais vu qu'on m'a harcelée comme quoi j'étais cruelle et tout... J'ai fait l'effort de poster un poil à l'avance.

MAIS ATTENTION... Ceci ne doit pas encourager les menaceurs pour les prochains chapitres... Parce que dans les trois semaines à venir j'ai des exposés donc j'aurais moins le temps pour les fics (même si je continuerai de poster cette fic et les autres aux dates annoncées).

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Arthur Weasley rentra du Ministère avec un énorme sourire d'enfant comblé, un carton dans les mains. Molly, qui remuait sa soupe aux potirons, leva ses yeux voilés sur son mari. Il posa le carton sur la table de cuisine avec vénération. Prenant une mine solennelle, il déballa ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il sortit sous les yeux stupéfaits de sa femme un étrange appareil, d'origine de toute évidence moldue. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, ayant d'autres chats à fouetter, il s'éclaircit la gorge et prononça avec une voix traînante qu'il croyait mystérieuse :

« Ceci est un ordinateur. »

Elle craqua à ce moment là et courut se réfugier dans ses bras. Le pauvre Arthur la serra fort, et prenant un air penaud s'excusa :

« D'accord... D'accord... Je le ramènerai demain si ça ne te plaît pas. »

Elle lui décocha un coup de poing mou dans l'épaule et renifla.

C'est alors que George fit son entrée, en quête de quelque chose à grignoter. Lorsqu'il vit son père, il le salua, jeta un regard peiné à sa mère, se saisit d'une pomme et s'éclipsa à nouveau. Arthur Weasley l'interpella quand il rentra quelques minutes plus tard d'un pas étrangement peu vif :

« Tu as oublié quelq... Fred ? »

Il fixa son fils, surpris. Il fit alors la relation avec sa femme blottie contre son torse qui pleurait. Bouleversé par sa douleur, il se fâcha :

« Qu'avez-vous donc encore fait tous les deux ? » Alors, Fred eut un regard excessivement aiguisé et sa langue se fit venimeuse :

« Nous n'avons rien fait. Il n'y a plus de vous qui tienne. Il n'y a que des 'tu' ou des 'il'. » S'emparant d'une pomme, il s'éloigna à son tour, sous le regard sidéré de son paternel. Alors Molly osa murmurer :

« Je pense qu'ils se sont disputés. »

Arthur secoua la tête avec vigueur :

« Fred et George ne se disputent jamais. » La femme rousse parvint à lâcher d'une voix minuscule :

« Ils ne se parlent plus... »

En effet, Fred et George s'évitaient mutuellement. Lorsque par mégarde ils se croisaient, c'était pour prendre la direction opposée instantanément et regarder ailleurs. Fred avait décidé d'installer toutes ses affaires au grenier pour les prochaines fois où il reviendrait. Il faudrait lui trouver une nouvelle chambre. « Et Poudlard ? » songea-t-il. Il songea qu'il n'aurait qu'à échanger sa place avec quelqu'un d'une autre chambre. Oui. Il demanderait à Lee. Lee comprendrait. Lorsqu'il se coucha ce soir-là, dans le lit de Ron, il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne pensait plus à George. Il était seulement creux. Alors, pour s'occuper, il compta les taches de rousseur de son bras gauche, à la lueur de la lune.

De son côté, George était tiraillé. N'avait-il pas réagi un peu trop brutalement ? Fuguer, c'était quand même fort ! Et puis après tout... Ce n'était pas la faute de son frère s'il l'attirait autant. C'était ce fichu bisou qui l'avait effrayé. Mais c'était son frère, alors des bisous, il risquait d'y en avoir d'autres. Et puis la réaction de Fred dans la salle de bain, sa chute, son mutisme. Tout ceci lui revenait en tête. Il se raisonna. Il n'avait pas le droit de le punir sans motif. Alors, ravalant tout, prenant son courage à deux mains, il transplana directement dans la chambre de Ron. Il s'attendait à atterrir sur le lit. Mais il ne savait pas que son jumeau l'avait déplacé pour être plus près de la fenêtre. Fred avait toujours aimé dormir près de la fenêtre. Aussi, il s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol. Surpris dans son comptage, Fred s'était retourné en direction du bruit et avait allumé sa baguette. Quand il distingua le corps de George, il se détourna. Un peu sonné, le cadet se releva. Il se gratta le coude gauche avec la main droite, mal à l'aise.

Enfin, il osa dire :

« J'ai été bête. J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Peut être que j'étais fatigué et un peu en colère contre Rogue. Et comme tu as été le premier que j'ai vu après ma colle... C'est tombé sur toi. »

L'autre haussa les épaules. George pouffa. Il lâcha : « Copieur... » Il ne le vit pas, mais Fred ne put réprimer un sourire. Il bouda encore cinq minutes, histoire de voir si son frère allait encore s'enfuir comme un voleur ou non. Mais, comme il continuait de l'entendre gratter la moquette du bout du pied, il fut totalement rassuré. Alors, il jaillit hors du lit pour kidnapper son frère dans ses bras. Pris de folie, il l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur chacune des joues et sur le front. Puis il lui chuchota en gloussant : « Je te pardonne crétin ! ».

George se força à penser à Ron. Très fort. Ou à Bill. Ou à Charlie. Non... Pas à Percy. Il ne rêvait pas vraiment que ce frère là le serre amicalement contre lui. Il frémit à la pensée de Percy le collant de trop près. Berk. Fred crut qu'il avait froid et l'entraîna jusqu'à son lit, l'emportant avec lui sous les couvertures. George ne put que gémir en pensées. « Non pas ça... Pas maintenant que tout va mieux. » Il grogna :

« Y'a pas assez de place pour deux !

-Mais si, en se serrant un peu... » Et voilà qu'il sentait déjà Fred le happer davantage. Il pensa encore à Ron. Ou mieux... à une fille. Ça ça le calmerait pour de bon. L'image de McGonagall s'imposa à lui et il éclata de rire. Il tenait l'astuce... Fred demanda avec une once d'inquiétude :

« Tu rentres avec moi demain ? » George hocha la tête. Satisfait, son reflet lui colla un baiser sonore dans le cou. _Minervaaaa... Au secours_. Et il rit encore, tentant de le cacher en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Mais Fred l'avait vu.

« Tu es plus beau quand tu ris. » murmura-t-il attendri. George pria pour qu'il se taise. Alors, bien que plus jeune de quelques minutes, il imposa son autorité :

« Allez, dodo maintenant ! » Et il ferma les yeux en se libérant un peu de l'emprise de son frère, bien déterminé à dormir. Par chance, le soulagement de la réconciliation prit le pas sur son attirance pour Fred et il sombra bientôt.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les rires résonnaient à nouveau dans la chambre des jumeaux Weasley dans la tour Gryffondor. Tout le monde s'en réjouissait, car trois jours sans farces ridicules, c'était vraiment trop triste. Ce matin là, au petit-déjeuner, Hermione se montra toutefois indiscrète à leur sujet. Elle questionnais sans vergogne Ginny et Ron :

« Et vous ne savez pas comment tout ceci s'est résolu ?

-Je pense que maman a du s'en mêler. Suggéra Ginny

-Fred et George n'écoutent pas maman. Contra Ron.

-Papa alors ?

-Non. Je ne pense pas. L'un des deux a du faire une blague qui a fait rire l'autre et ils ont dû tout oublier. » conclut-finalement le cadet des Weasley. Mais Hermione secoua la tête, peu convaincue. Harry, dont la confiance avait monté d'un cran depuis qu'il sortait avec Cho balança en riant :

« Une nuit dans le même lit, fini les ennuis ! ». Il se fit fusiller du regard par Ginny tandis que Ron le regardait avec des yeux horrifiés :

« Non mais ça va pas ! » et après avoir grimacé, il ajouta « C'est malin, j'ai les images maintenant... »

Toutefois, Hermione, étrangement, ne le rabroua pas. Elle resta songeuse quelques instants et jeta un œil vers l'autre extrémité de la table où se tenaient les Jumeaux, Angelina et Lee. George mangeait une part de tarte aux abricots tandis que Fred, debout, derrière-lui, les mains appuyées sur les épaules de celui-ci racontait quelque chose à Lee qui se secouait comme un maracas en riant. Angelina conversait moins fort avec George.

* * *

La fugue de George avait eu pour effet que Fred ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle. S'il avait été flatté au début de cette habitude, le jeune homme commençait doucement à être agacé par cette fichue manie qu'avait son frangin de lui demander où il allait lorsqu'il s'éloignait de trois pas. Il lui avait même sucré ses chères deux heures du soir. George devait aussi tenir compte du rapprochement singulier de son double qui se montrait de plus en plus expansif en démonstrations d'affection. Il avait eu la surprise de constater que désormais, il avait droit à un gentil bisou sur la joue à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait ou allait se coucher. Il crut dans un premier temps que Fred se moquait de lui. Mais comme deux puis trois semaines passèrent et qu'il continuait toujours son petit manège, George intégra le rituel et en venait même à tendre la joue spontanément. Toutefois, ces démonstrations n'étaient pas publiques. Quoique l'autre avait de plus en plus tendance à se servir de ses épaules comme accoudoir ou repose tête...

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il prenait le chemin de la salle de bain, la tignasse hirsute de Fred surgit de sous son lit (il était en train de chercher une chaussette) et tendu, il lança :

« Tu vas où ? » _Ah non hein ! Pas encore !_ Songea le cadet.

« A la douche.

-Ah ?

-Pourquoi, tu veux venir avec moi ? » demanda-t-il, sarcastique. Il fut sidéré de voir son frère attraper une serviette de bain et le devancer jusqu'à la salle d'eau en le tirant par la main. Il freina des quatre fers lorsque son frère commença à se déshabiller et préféra s'installer dans la cabine de douche la plus éloignée. Son jumeau beugla :

« Geooooorge !

-Mais laisse moi prendre ma douche tranquille à la fin ! » et il vérifia qu'il avait bien verrouillé sa porte. _Ouf. _

L'eau se mit à couler dans la cabine juste à côté de la sienne. Il entendait Fred fredonner. Il sourit. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un petit trou dans la fine cloison qui les séparait. Il se força à regarder ailleurs pendant cinq minutes, tandis que l'eau coulait sur ses épaules léopardes. Puis, la tentation fut trop forte, il s'approcha de la cloison. Fred chantonnait toujours. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'air. Et il s'en fichait royalement. Il tenta un regard par le trou et recula instantanément. Fred était près de la cloison. Il avait pu voir son dos plein de mousse. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Et regarda à nouveau. _Ais-je autant de taches de rousseur sur les fesses ? _Il se tordit dans tous les sens pour vérifier. _Visiblement oui..._ Il reporta encore une fois son attention sur l'interstice et rougit alors violemment. _Mince... Il s'est retourné._ Il baissa singulièrement la température de l'eau. Mais l'image avait été happée par son cerveau qui se faisait un malin plaisir de la lui passer en boucle. En parlant de plaisir... Il augmenta la pression de l'eau. Pour le bruit. Et sa main descendit sur sa jambe. Il la retint au dernier moment, se faisant violence. _Si je cède, je suis cuit... _

Il se savonna en réutilisant subtilement l'image de McGonagall en robe de chambre à carreaux. Il laissa échapper un rire bête à cette pensée. Il avait vraiment trouvé l'astuce. Une voix au-dessus de sa tête l'interpella alors qu'il se frottait les fesses avec énergie :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire grand gnome ? » George poussa un cri aigu. Tellement aigu que son frère, qui avait passé sa tête au-dessus de la cloison éclata de rire. George jura et cacha ses parties intimes du mieux qu'il put, sous les gloussements répétés de son jumeau.

« Allez dépêche toi Princesse, j'ai déjà fini moi ! » Et il lui tira la langue avant de disparaître. Geroge se rinça. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa cabine, enroulé dans sa serviette, il avait espéré que Fred aurait regagné la chambre, mais, non, cet olibrius l'attendait, sagement assis sur un banc en pierre, torse nu.

* * *

Quand George ouvrit les yeux au petit matin, il ne sut ce qui l'effraya le plus. Il avait le choix entre le constat que son frère était visiblement venu le rejoindre dans son lit pendant la nuit et le fait que celui-ci, endormi, ait une partie intime de son corps raide qui lui brûlait la jambe à travers le pyjama. Avant que ce genre d'incident ne lui arrive à lui aussi, il secoua Fred avec virulence. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté en piaulant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » Nouveaux gémissements râleurs. Il daigna toutefois jeter un :

« Froid. » George se retourna et vit la fenêtre ouverte.

« Et tu ne pouvais pas fermer au lieu de squatter mon lit ?

-Flemme... » Il évalua la distance entre le lit de son frère et la fenêtre et celle entre leurs deux lits et perdu, bredouilla :

« Mais elle est plus près... » Fred, qui visiblement voulait continuer de dormir, le bâillonna de sa main endormie. George lui colla une claque qui eut l'effet de le dresser instantanément comme sur ressorts. Il gueula.

« Mais t'es malade ?! » George rit en se dépêtrant de ses draps et d'une voix autoritaire intima :

« C'est MON lit. » Il passa ses vêtements en vitesse et quitta la chambre, souriant lorsqu'il entendit son aîné lui hurler :

« J'ai pas eu mon bisouuuu ! »

Il devait être tôt car la seule personne attablée chez les Gryffy était Hermione Granger. Une fois n'est pas coutume, George s'installa face à elle après l'avoir saluée. Elle avait un livre à côté de son bol.

« Tu ne perds pas une seule minute pour réviser...

-En réalité. C'est un roman. » Il faillit en recracher son chocolat chaud.

« Tu lis autre chose que des livres de cours ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Disons que je ne connais pas bien la littérature magique. Et je compte palier à ce manquement. Pour ma culture. » Il faillit répliquer « Pour savoir encore plus tout sur tout... » mais se contenta de lui sourire pour l'encourager. Elle replongea dans son pavé et il croqua dans un beignet **[1]**. Il ne put empêcher de penser à l'agréable sensation qui l'avait saisi, au-delà de l'effroi, quand il avait senti le corps chaud de Fred contre lui. Il dut laisser échapper un sourire car Hermione le regardait avec attention lorsqu'il la fixa après qu'elle eut dit :

« Tu sembles d'excellente humeur... » _Mince ! Ça se voit tant que ça ? _

« J'ai... Très bien dormi...

-Je suis contente que tout ce soit arrangé entre toi et Fred. » _Merde !_ Pourquoi sa phrase était-elle aussi près du mot 'dormir', se serait-il trahi ? Il rosit singulièrement.

Alors arriva son colocataire nocturne. Tout sourire. Il adressa un grand signe à Hermione et s'approchant demanda :

« De quoi parliez-vous ?

-Oh rien... George me disait juste qu'il avait très bien dormi. » Il l'aurait frappée s'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur de se trahir. Mais Fred le regarda alors avec un air mêlant satisfaction, provocation et... _Et quoi au juste ?_ Il se laissa glisser aux côtés d'Hermione, histoire bien entendu, que son frère le voie forcément lorsqu'il regarderait devant lui. L'adolescente les laissa pour aller à la bibliothèque avant les cours pour rendre des livres. Fred se fit mielleux :

« Est-ce que ce que tu as dit à Hermione signifie que chaque fois que j'aurais froid je pourrais venir ? » Il avait l'air d'un enfant quémandant une friandise. À présent pivoine, George bougonna :

« Non ! Ça veut dire que désormais, on dort la fenêtre fermée ! » Il quitta le petit-déjeuner alors que les élèves commençaient à affluer par petits groupes. Comme son ombre (une ombre chipant quand même un croissant et une pomme sur la table), Fred le suivit.

* * *

Comment c'était possible, Fred ne le savait pas mais ils arrivèrent quand même en retard pour le cours de métamorphose. Tous les élèves étaient rentrés depuis au moins dix minutes lorsqu'ils galopèrent à toute allure dans le couloir vide. Dans moins de vingt mètres, ils se faufileraient le plus discrètement possible dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, maintenue ouverte à leur intention par Lee. Mais à quinze mètres, l'aîné retint le cadet par son sac pour l'arrêter. George grogna :

« Hé ! » après avoir retrouvé son souffle coupé par la bandoulière.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-J'ai pas eu mon bisou du matin ! » George le détailla avec une moue amusée.

« C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour sécher davantage ? »

Fred ne sut pas ce qui lui traversa l'esprit à ce moment là. Mais il suivit le conseil que son étrange caboche lui donna et claqua un gros baiser sur les lèvres de son double. Ce dernier ouvrit des billes grosses comme des météorites et ses oreilles prirent une teinte cramoisie. Il demanda simplement :

« On peut y aller maintenant ? » et après que son aîné ait hoché timidement la tête, il s'élança vers la porte.

* * *

**[1]** C'est débile mais c'est probablement l'une de mes phrases préférées, toutes fics confondues.

Voilà voilà :D J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas tous morts sous le choc /rire cruel/

**Note Express :** Je suis moi-même « contre » (faute de meilleur terme) l'inceste si l'on peut dire (dans la mesure où ça me semble assez impossible de développer des sentiments amoureux dans la mesure où on a été élevés avec la personne). Donc ne lisez pas cette fic avec en tête l'idée que tout n'est que pure lubricité. Ce n'est pas mon objectif. J'ai fait une exception pour ces deux-là dans la mesure où cette phrase m'était venue que vous avez lu dans le chapitre I dans la tête de George qui évoquait le fait d'être « amoureux de soi » et que je me suis posée à la fois la question de l'individualité d'un jumeau et aussi de sa perception de l'autre et en cas de distinction (ce que j'essaie de faire dans cette fic), du développement d'un intérêt particulier.

Prochain post : **Samedi 15 Mars 2014**.


	3. Chapitre 3

Hey-llo:)

Comme promis le chapitre 3 aujourd'hui avec... Eh bien vous verrez :P

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le reste de la journée parut excessivement long à Fred. Il était encore sous le choc de sa propre audace. C'est bien simple, depuis que George l'avait abandonné pour repartir au Terrier, Fred n'avait cessé de craindre une nouvelle évasion. Et il avait développé une véritable obsession pour son cadet. Il prenait peu à peu conscience que George n'était pas qu'un compagnon de jeu comme Lee, qu'un frère comme Ron, Bill, Charlie ou Percy pouvaient l'être et faisait en réalité partie de son identité. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression de se regarder lui-même quand il regardait son jumeau. C'était différent. Le fait qu'on le lui ait ôté pendant une longue journée l'avait quasiment détruit. Il devait bien y avoir une raison à cela.

Et il décomposa peu à peu les indices qui se présentèrent à lui. Il se rendit compte que la première chose qu'il faisait le matin était d'envoyer une réplique à son frère. La deuxième, c'était papoter quand ils s'habillaient chacun derrière les rideaux de leurs lits respectifs, la troisième le petit-déjeuner en sa compagnie, et ainsi de suite. Et tout le long du jour, il ne cessait de chercher à le faire sourire, à attirer son attention, à l'observer à la dérobée. Mais pourquoi ? Il se rendit même compte que s'il était moqueur ou farceur, ce n'était pas exclusivement pour satisfaire son propre plaisir mais aussi pour entendre les cordes vocales de George s'entrechoquer en riant. Tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait pour que jamais son frère ne détourne son attention de lui. Et quand il avait entendu George dans la salle de de bain du Terrier, lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus le voir... Il avait compris. Mais il ne réalisait qu'après l'avoir embrassé la signification de ce qu'il avait réalisé.

Ça l'avait tellement grisé de se coller à son frère pour dormir. Et la douche aussi, il s'en souvenait : George écarlate tentant d'étaler la mousse pour se cacher. Il avait un peu regardé, c'est vrai. Juste un peu. Pour comparer quoi... En toute objectivité. Puis là, dans le couloir, cette nécessité stupide de le toucher avec ses lèvres. Pourquoi George ne l'embrassait pas lui ? Alors il fallait savoir. Parce qu'après tout ? Il avait l'air d'être parti à cause de lui... Il n'était pas démonstratif avant que George ne parte. Et ils s'étaient un peu réconciliés parce que Fred avait serré fort son frère contre lui. Alors peut être... Peut être que George attendait de l'affection. Le jeune homme songea que cette hypothèse l'arrangeait bien vu qu'il était tout disposé à dispenser son affection.

La voix du professeur Flitwick s'éleva alors :

« Monsieur Weasley... » Il sentit George qui sursauta en même temps que lui. Ils regardèrent bêtement le petit professeur qui soupira, désespéré par leur cas. Il regagna son pupitre et continua son cours. Le dernier cours de la journée. Mais Fred ne tenait plus. Il devait être fixé. Alors, il arracha une feuille de son cahier et la disposa entre son frère et lui. Alors commença un dialogue sur le papier :

« Est-ce que j'embrasse bien ?

-De quoi ?

-Mon bisou de ce matin... Il était bien ? »

George refusa d'écrire davantage. Mais il rougit vivement. Fred ricana sous cape et continua :

« T'aurais préféré que je mettre la langue, c'est ça ? » L'autre lui jeta un regard paniqué et d'un coup d'un seul prononça « Incendio » et la feuille se consuma instantanément. Fred bouda. Comme ils étaient au dernier rang, il tenta quelque chose qui ne serait pas vu. Il avança discrètement son pied gauche vers le droit de George. À peine l'eut-il frôlé que George décala son tabouret vers un Lee étonné, sans prendre garde d'être discret. Fred se mordit les lèvres et pensa : « Mais je le brûle ou quoi ? » Il entendit Lee ronchonner :

« Qu'est-ce tu fous ?

-Fred qui me fait chier... » Il ne tenta plus rien, vexé.

* * *

George le maudit ce soir-là. Il était couché depuis cinq minutes lorsque la voix de Fred s'éleva avec son éternelle question agaçante :

« Alors... J'embrasse bien ou pas ? » Il soupira franchement, ne sachant plus comment le faire taire.

« C'est pas compliqué, tu réponds 'oui' ou 'non' et après je dors !

-Je sais plus ! » Il sut que c'était la mauvaise réponse lorsque Fred, au pied de son lit, lui retira vivement ses couvertures.

Ensuite, il s'approcha dangereusement de lui et à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, il dit : « Cette fois tu te concentres ! » avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, comme il l'avait fait le matin même. Moins timidement peut être. George se laissa faire sans répondre. Il avait trop peur que ce soit une mauvaise blague et qu'elle se retourne contre lui. _Se concentrer... Il est marrant..._ Il n'avait pas fermé les yeux mais Fred si. Ce fut trop court. Il ne put retenir un faible couinement contrarié lorsque l'autre arrêta. Fred sourit.

« Alors ? » Qu'est-ce qu'il était pénible avec sa question... Mais cette fois, il n'y couperait pas alors il bafouilla :

« ça va...

-Comment ça ? Demanda l'autre, inquiet.

-J'ai pas vraiment d'élément de comparaison... » Fred ricana. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, il dit :

« A toi !

-Pardon ? S'étrangla George.

-Allez quoi ! C'est toujours moi qui fait des efforts ! »

Celle-là elle était pas mal... George eut envie de rire. Mais comme il avait une excellente occasion d'embrasser son aîné avec la garantie que celui-ci ne broncherait pas, il n'hésita pas. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser les mains sur les flancs de Fred. Celui-ci se laissa faire. Il fut plus lent que son frère mais lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il comprit que ce facteur avait plutôt joué en sa faveur. Fred souriait bêtement et d'une toute petite voix, il dit :

« C'était meilleur... » Confus, il faillit lui répondre « Merci » et songea qu'il aurait eu l'air prodigieusement ridicule. Fred prit un air faussement affligé :

« Je vais devoir m'entraîner davantage... » George avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

La gêne s'installa quelque peu cependant. Ils s'évitèrent même du regard. Alors, après avoir baragouiné une demi-excuse, Fred regagna son lit.

* * *

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, George constata que Fred dormait encore. Il fut soulagé. Il se leva sans bruit et après s'être habillé, il gagna la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Il prit soin toutefois de laisser un mot à son jumeau pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de son absence. Celui-ci fit d'ailleurs son apparition, mal coiffé et en retard, lors du premier cours de la journée. Défense contre les forces du mal, avec Ombrage. Ils en grinçaient déjà tous les deux des dents. Lee arborait une mine maussade et Angelina bailla. La motivation des élèves pour ce cours était légendaire. Ils échangèrent tous quatre un regard blasé avant de regarder mollement devant eux.

Lee était assis entre Fred et George et l'aîné en fut quelque peu soulagé. En effet, il était assez troublé des deux baisers qu'il avait échangés avec son frère. Pour son plus grand agacement, la scène où George l'embrassait repassait sournoisement devant ses prunelles inattentives. Il était confus. Parce qu'étrangement, il avait aimé ce contact, plus qu'il n'osait l'avouer. Il se maudit. C'était sa stupide idée. Et elle se retournait contre lui. Après tout, son frère n'avait fait que ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Certainement pour se débarrasser de lui qui plus est. Cela lui pinça le cœur bizarrement.

De son côté, George avait cessé de se poser des questions. Il avait décidé de clôturer le sujet en se convainquant que son débile d'aîné n'avait agi ainsi que parce qu'il avait remarqué sa gêne, et s'amusait beaucoup de celle-ci. Mais la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcé lui broyait l'estomac. Allait-il recommencer cet enfoiré ? George n'était pas certain de survivre à un nouvel assaut de sa bouche humide et brûlante. En parlant de chaleur... _Minervaaaaaaaa..._

La pause déjeuner, après le cours de Métamorphose, leur donna l'occasion de discuter un peu, les quatre attablés ensemble. Angelina parlait Quidditch, comme toujours, George l'écoutait poliment, glissant quelques commentaires avec un sourire malin et Lee parlait d'une fille de Serdaigle particulièrement séduisante à Fred.

« Je suis certaine qu'elle n'est pas aussi timide qu'elle en a l'air...

-Invite là à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

-Trop commun. Tout le monde va à Pré-au-Lard. C'est pas comme ça que je vais me démarquer.

-Donne lui rendez-vous au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie alors...

-Elle va me prendre pour un pervers !

-Je sais pas moi... Glisse-lui un compliment discrètement. » L'autre prit un air vexé avant de répondre avec aigreur :

« Tu ne sers à rien Fred... Comme si je n'y avais pas pensé tout seul. Je te parle de passer à l'étape supérieure. Le temps des compliments anodins est écoulé. » Fred sourit avant de hausser les épaules.

A ce moment là, George s'incrusta dans la conversation, glissant sur le banc pour être plus près de Lee, face à Fred. Angelina avait gagné la table des Poufsouffle pour discuter avec plusieurs autres filles.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Il avait un sourire large et un œil pétillant de curiosité. Il était vraiment séduisant... Fred se fustigea à cette pensée. Lee répliqua.

« Du fait que ton frère n'ait aucune ressource avec les filles. » Le regard de George glissa lentement de Lee à Fred, et il prit une moue moqueuse, sans pour autant faire de commentaire. Fred se défendit :

« C'est toi qui refuse tout ce que je propose.

-Tu n'as qu'à être plus inventif ! » Alors Fred baissa la voix.

« Tu pourrais... » Il jeta un regard à droite et à gauche pour être certain que personne ne l'entendait avant de souffler :

« … lui donner rendez-vous dans un certain couloir du septième étage de Poudlard... Tu sais, dans un endroit qui pourrait convenir à n'importe quelle activité. Et là, tu lui bandes les yeux et la conduit dans la Salle qui peut regrouper tout ce qui pourrait l'intéresser... » Lee commença à sourire, visiblement intéressé.

« Oui... et après Fred ? » demanda-t-il avec avidité.

« Quelle fille résisterait à un mec avec qui elle est enfermée toute la nuit dans une pièce contenant ses rêves les plus fous ? » Lee eut un franc sourire cette fois, ses dents blanches totalement découvertes. Fred, amusé, décida de l'embarrasser un peu plus. Il lâcha sans cérémonie :

« Et alors qu'elle ne s'y attend pas... Tu lui saute dessus sur un canapé en cuir douillet ou un grand lit à baldaquin pour la faire gémir jusqu'à l'aube. » Lee faillit s'étrangler. Il colla un coup de pied à Fred par dessous la table. Riant, l'aîné ne vit pas l'expression figée de son cadet qui se mordit la lèvre avec violence puis quitta la table à toute vitesse.

* * *

Les soirées dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor étaient généralement animées, tempérament de lion oblige. Comme souvent, Fred et George étaient dans un coin de la pièce, avec Lee et Angelina, et pour une fois, ils partageaient leur espace avec Ron, Harry et Hermione. Cette dernière était plongée dans Le Chicaneur et ne prenait part à la discussion qu'occasionnellement. Ron jouait aux échecs avec Lee et Harry riait des plaisanteries stupides de Fred alors que George tentait de déconcentrer son petit frère au profit de son ami au teint sombre. Il s'amusait à lui rappeler tous les moments de honte de sa jeune existence en insistant particulièrement sur des épisodes d'humiliation publique. Le plus jeune des Weasley grinçait des dents sans pour autant se départir de son calme, déterminé à affirmer sa supériorité incontestable dans un domaine où il était roi. Soudain, un Colin Crivey sautillant **[1]** émergea du tableau de la Grosse Dame en brandissant six clichés qu'il fit circuler en poussant des petits cris enthousiastes.

Lorsque l'un d'eux arriva jusqu'au clan Weasley quasiment au complet depuis que Ginny était descendue du dortoir, la surprise et les rires s'élevèrent. Il s'agissait d'une photo un peu floue représentant Blaise Zabini, un Serpentard de la suite de Malfoy, et Anthony Goldstein, le préfet de Serdaigle s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Harry s'empressa de dire en riant :

« Cette fois... les Serpentard vont prendre cher !

-Et les Serdaigles aussi malheureusement. Dit Hermione en lui lançant un regard glacial.

-On insistera sur Zabini. Ricana Lee.

-Vous croyez qu'il a forcé Anthony ? Demanda Ginny.

-Vu la photo, je dirais plutôt que c'est Goldstein qui a attaqué Zabini en le plaquant au mur. » Conclut Angelina en arrachant la photo des mains de Colin pour mieux la regarder.

Hermione prit la parole.

« Ce serait bas de s'attaquer à eux. » Ron ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Allez quoi ! Pour une fois qu'on tient quelque chose contre un des toutous de Malfoy, on va pas se priver ! » Neville qui avait rejoint leur groupe, osa timidement faire remarquer :

« Blaise est plutôt sympathique pour un Serpentard. Il n'a jamais essayé de s'en prendre à l'un de nous. Et il est même ami avec pas mal de Serdaigles.

-Avec un Serdaigle en particulier. Souligna Harry en riant.

-Ce que je veux dire, reprit Hermione, c'est qu'on n'attaque pas quelqu'un sur sa vie privée. » Ron lui jeta un regard noir :

« Et sur quoi veux-tu qu'on l'attaque alors ? » Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se replongea dans son article, puisque de toute évidence, aucun de ses arguments ne porterait ses fruits.

En voyant la photo, Fred avait rougi avec virulence. Et cette course à la pivoine n'avait fait que s'accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience des avis présents. Il songea à sa propre situation. Il savait depuis quelques temps déjà qu'il était attiré par les hommes. Il avait d'ailleurs échangé quelques bécots avec Anthony un an plus tôt au détour d'un couloir. Mais à vrai dire, il avait toujours été plutôt discret, à tel point que personne ne se doutait de son homosexualité. Pas même son frère, c'était pour dire. Il l'observa discrètement. Celui-ci avait les yeux braqués sur la photo, le regard intense. Quand il releva la tête après l'avoir suivie des yeux tandis qu'elle passait de mains en mains, il croisa le regard de son aîné qui le détaillait étrangement. Ses oreilles s'enflammèrent mais il prit un air neutre, tentant d'engager la conversation sur un autre sujet avec Angelina. Voir deux garçons s'embrasser rappela bien entendu aux deux jumeaux leur propre expérience de la veille. Mais chacun se garda bien d'en parler lorsqu'ils regagnèrent leur chambre quelques heures après. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit de sommeil avec un calme inhabituel mais sans gêne toutefois.

* * *

**[1]** Je sais pas comment vous avez vécu ce personnage (personnellement très mal xD) dans la saga d'origine mais perso je ne peux l'imaginer que sautillant ^^

Voilà voilààà. Un chapitre un peu particulier il me semble à la relecture. Je sais pas, je me souvenais pas l'avoir foutu comme ça. Mais bon, je l'aime bien et j'espère que vous aussi. Répondez-moi apr review :)

La suite le Samedi 22 Mars 2014 ;)


	4. Chapitre 4

Coucou les petits fruits !

Vous avez failli ne pas avoir la suite de _Des Ailleurs_ car j'avais tout bonnement oublié que nous étions Samedi... Douée...

Et donc un indice sur le contenu de ce chapitre : Mini Fruit !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Au réveil, il leur sembla que la journée de la veille avait été une sorte de trêve qui leur avait permis de reprendre leur aise l'un par rapport à l'autre. D'ailleurs, quand Fred s'approcha de George pour l'embrasser sur la joue, celui-ci la tendit par réflexe. Il fut étonné toutefois de recevoir trois baisers au lieu d'un.

« J'ai oublié ceux d'hier. » dit simplement l'aîné et ils quittèrent leurs quartiers.

La stupeur fut de mise ce matin-là lorsque Blaise et Anthony firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, leurs mains liées, et se dirigeant d'un même pas vers la table de Serdaigle où les étudiants leur firent de la place sans broncher. Visiblement, leur relation ne semblait pas inconnue de leurs deux maisons puisque même si quelques têtes se tournèrent du côté des vert-et-argent, les visages n'étaient pas hostiles. Et les deux tourtereaux ne semblaient pas embarrassés pour un sou des regards curieux. Il n'y eut donc aucun scandale, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser la veille dans la Salle Commune des rouge-et-or. Ces derniers éprouvèrent un peu de honte lorsqu'ils firent le constat que Serpentards et Serdaigles avaient accepté assez facilement cette relation peu courante. Les démoniaques Sangs-Purs de Salazar venaient de mettre un grand coup au moral des troupes de Godric par leur soudaine largeur d'esprit. Voir Draco continuer de rire avec Blaise, après sa mise en couple avec Anthony, avait blessé les Gryffons plus que toutes ses attaques antérieures. Ils se sentirent soudainement mauvais.

C'est donc sans surprise que l'homosexualité devint un sujet prisé les semaines qui suivirent. D'ailleurs, la mise en avant de Blaise et Anthony avait poussé plusieurs autres couples à s'assumer et il ressortait désormais que Poudlard était plein de surprises puisqu'on compta presque vingt couples officiels, et ce, parmi les Gryffondors eux-mêmes puisque Dean et Seamus firent également leur coming-out, sous les regards sidérés de Neville, Ron et Harry plus particulièrement. La nouvelle de la relation entre Lavande et Padma choqua aussi. Mais globalement, on s'habitua vite à voir deux filles ou deux garçons se tenir la main ou s'embrasser. Il y avait bien quelques réticents, mais ils étaient la plupart du temps rabroués ou hués.

Cela faisait environ une demi-heure que Lee et Fred étaient affalés sur les canapés de la Salle Commune, seuls, lorsque le bistré osa poser la question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis plusieurs jours :

« Fred... » L'autre se tourna vers lui, étonné par l'intonation timide de son camarade. Il le regarda avec suspicion mais attendit la suite après l'avoir poussé à continuer d'un signe de tête.

« Je ne sais pas bien comment formuler ça mais... Est-ce que tu aimes les hommes ? » Si Fred n'avait pas eu la gorge aussi sèche, il aurait couiné de surprise. Il reprit ses esprits toutefois, et après avoir scruté l'autre pendant un moment, il demanda d'une voix grave :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » Lee crut avoir été indiscret et il le rassura en souriant alors qu'il répondait :

« Tes conseils débiles lorsque je te parle d'une fille qui me plaît. » L'autre rit franchement puis se plongea dans la contemplation du feu. Mais Lee insista :

« Tu sais. Si c'est le cas... Je vais pas te rejeter. Tu restes mon ami. Je peux l'accepter même si je ne peux pas comprendre. » Fred le regarda, un grand sourire pendu aux lèvres. Il ne démentit pas, ne confirma pas mais lui dit avec sincérité :

« Merci Lee. »

Il aurait cru qu'il en parlerait à Angelina en premier. Pour être franc, il ne se voyait plus vraiment se confier à son frère depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé. La pensée de celui-ci et de son baiser lent et chaud le fit sourire niaisement. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Lee qui ricanait en le regardant. Il lui jeta un coussin en pleine tête.

* * *

Il faisait frais ce soir là quand George entra dans la chambre. Fred était étalé sur son lit, entouré de parchemins. Il y avait des schémas en tous genres représentant des objets étranges.

« Des prototypes. » lâcha l'aîné en griffonnant avec une plume mal aiguisée. George s'installa à côté de lui et attrapa le premier papier, détaillant ce qu'il y avait dessus. Des explications maladroites étaient inscrites sans ordre cohérent autour du dessin mais les jumeaux pensaient toujours un peu de la même manière alors il décrypta son frère sans efforts. Celui-ci fit mine de relire un autre parchemin mais observait discrètement George ainsi allongé à son côté. Il s'attarda particulièrement sur ses mains qui tenaient fermement le parchemin puis la courbe de son torse. Il se força à ne pas glisser sur les longues jambes fines de son cadet. Sa peau aussi happait son regard. La blancheur de celle-ci, son aspect lisse troublé par le brouillon de tâches de rousseurs qui s'éparpillaient sans ordre. Il sortit de sa contemplation lorsque George lui demanda :

« Comment comptes-tu faire fonctionner ceci ?

-A l'électricité.

-Tu sais bien que la plupart des foyers magiques n'ont pas d'électricité. De plus, les ondes magiques peuvent contrecarrer l'électricité.

-Je sais. Ce n'est pas encore au point. Je sèche encore. » George dodelina de la tête.

Ils observèrent les schémas, les améliorèrent à deux, modifièrent, inscrivirent des explications et voyant l'heure tardive, ils décidèrent tous deux de se coucher. Alors que la lumière était éteinte depuis environ une demi-heure, Fred, dont le cœur battait trop fort ce soir-là, prit son courage à deux mains.

« George ? »

La respiration régulière de son jumeau lui répondit. Il demanda plus fort :

« George ! Tu dors ? » un grognement ensommeillé lui répondit.

« Dis...

-Mmm ? » Fred avala sa salive rapidement mais ne se laissa pas le temps de se défiler.

« Tu voudrais bien m'aider ? » Le grognement semblait à présent plus éveillé.

« Que veux-tu ? » La voix de Fred se fit minuscule :

« Tu sais bien... Je t'avais dit que je devais encore m'entraîner... » Le silence qui se fit dans la pièce lui glaça les veines. Il n'entendait plus George respirer et cela l'inquiéta.

« George ?

-Je t'entends. » Le ton était incertain, hésitant, un simple souffle. Fred était de toute manière allé trop loin alors une phrase de plus ou de moins...

« Tu pourrais pas me remontrer comment tu fais ? » A sa grande surprise, la voix cassée de George lui répondit :

« C'était à ton tour... » Il sourit et se leva avec lenteur. Il s'approcha du lit de George, et comme la dernière fois, il lui prit ses couvertures pour les jeter au loin. C'était une habitude qu'ils gardaient de leur enfance où le premier éveillé réveillait l'autre en le soumettant au froid du matin. George était dos à lui, ses bras croisés entourant sa taille. Il fit le tour du lit puisque son jumeau ne se retourna pas. Il s'agenouilla devant son lit, essayant de capter son regard, mais George avait fermé les yeux. Il le les rouvrit que lorsque Fred effleura sa bouche de ses lèvres.

Il avait envie de répondre à ce contact mais la crainte lui vrillait l'estomac. Pourtant, Fred semblait demander qu'il l'embrasse, il voulait qu'il lui montre à nouveau. Il s'approcha du rebord du lit un peu plus, lui saisit la tête en coupe et l'embrassa à son tour, mais il fut plus franc que l'effleurement timide de Fred. Celui-ci se releva un peu, le forçant à s'asseoir dans son lit. Si leurs visages étaient liés par la bouche, leurs corps restaient chacun dans un périmètre différent. Ils se lâchèrent quelques instants et Fred s'avança à nouveau, déposant un nouveau baiser. Ils échangèrent encore cinq ou six baiser avant que Fred ne s'éloigne un peu du lit pour reprendre son souffle car cette intimité soudaine lui tournait passablement la tête.

Soudain, une petite bourrasque s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte. Fred trembla et après avoir ramassé les couvertures qu'il avait volées à son frère, s'approcha de nouveau. Instinctivement, George lui fit de la place et il se coucha à côté de lui, rabattant les couvertures sur eux. Fred se colla à lui sans perdre une seconde et plaqua la peau violine de ses lèvre sur les siennes, identiques. George sentit que son frère n'allait pas se contenter de deux trois bécots lorsqu'il sentit sa langue glisser contre la sienne avec douceur. Il soupira d'aise. Ils se cherchèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure, l'un ou l'autre déposant parfois un baiser sur les joues, le front, le menton ou le cou de l'autre. George commençait à lutter sérieusement pour ne pas laisser son désir s'exprimer davantage. Il ne résista pourtant pas à l'envie de mordre le cou de son frangin qui laissa échapper un petit cri qui l'excita davantage. Avant qu'il n'eut pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, Fred était débarrassé de son t-shirt, allongé sur le dos, et George dessinait sur son torse avec sa langue, taquinant ses tétons alternativement. Il soufflait fort à présent, troublé par ce que son frère lui faisait sentir et un peu effrayé de l'entrain que George mettait dans chacun de ses gestes.

Il retrouva partiellement ses esprits quand il sentit le sexe de son frère se tendre sous son boxer, contre sa jambe. Lui qui avait craint de l'apeurer avec ses pauvres baisers... Il parvint à glisser entre deux gémissements :

« C'était pas une fille hein, l'autre jour ? » Pour toute réponse, George abandonna son torse pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Fred sourit. Tout s'éclairait.

« Tu voulais plus me voir ou tu ne pouvais plus me voir ? » L'autre grogna :

« Tais toi... » avant de le mordre au niveau de la clavicule. Il glapit. Puis, il repoussa un peu son frère pour qu'ils échangent leurs positions, Fred surplombant maintenant son frère. Il entreprit de rendre doublement ce qu'il avait reçu aussi George fut-il vraiment étonné lorsqu'après un grand nombre de coups de lèvres, de coups de langues et de caresses, la main de l'aîné glissa entre ses jambes. Il se figea dès que Fred toucha le membre avec délicatesse, passant deux doigts distraits le long de celui-ci. La lune éclairait son visage et il souriait avec malice. George déglutit. Il tenta d'embrasser Fred pour se distraire du contact troublant. Mais celui-ci après deux modestes baisers entreprit de mordiller ses tétons à nouveau. Sa main se fit plus conquérante et bientôt, les mouvements qu'il imprimait régulièrement arrachèrent à son double des gémissements plus rauques et moins contenus. Finalement, un cri de jouissance s'échappa de ses lèvres humides lorsqu'il se déversait dans les draps. Il haleta pendant cinq minutes sous les caresses plus calmes de Fred et celui-ci se laissa glisser à son côté pour venir caler sa tête dans son cou. Ils s'endormirent après s'être embrassés encore, entrelacés l'un l'autre.

* * *

La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Si tous les enfants de Moldus ont apprit cette règle depuis leur petite enfance et l'appliquent plus ou moins au pied de la lettre, on peut franchement dire que les jeunes sorciers eux, lui lançaient franchement des pieds-de-nez. Hormis quelques exceptions, tous s'attachaient scrupuleusement à répondre à tout appel à la découverte. C'est ainsi que Neville Londubat, qui pourtant, n'était pas téméraire, se retrouva là où il ne devait pas se trouver dans la Tour Gryffondor cette nuit là. Il s'était levé pour une visite éclair aux sanitaires mais, avait entendu un cri en passant devant la porte de la chambre des Jumeaux. Il n'était pas le genre de personne qui s'attarde en présence de cris, pour la bonne et simple raison que c'était un trouillard notoire. Mais cette fois-ci, il fit une exception car il songea que c'était un cri de rire ou de victoire. Et comme il était l'une des victimes récurrentes de farces d'un goût incertain de leur part, l'idée de surprendre l'un de leurs projets le séduisait grandement. Aussi colla-t-il l'oreille à la porte.

Il entendit distinctement ricaner. Il reconnut ensuite la voix de Fred qui disait « A toi » à laquelle répondit cette de son frère outrée : « Pardon ?! ». Il y eut un reproche de la part de l'aîné. Et puis plus rien. À moins que... Des bruits de tissus qu'on froisse. Rien de plus. Quel objet débile étaient-ils encore en train de fabriquer là-dedans ? Puis, Fred commenta. Neville ne comprenait strictement rien. S'entraînaient-ils à un quelconque sort visant à faire pousser les poils de nez ou à faire disparaître les oreilles ? Il était question d'entraînement. Fred avait l'air de se trouver nul. Puis, un bruit sourd, des pas dans la pièce, encore du tissus. Le silence. Puis... des petits bruits. Étranges. Des bruits humides. Des bruits de succion. Des soupirs un peu trop bruyants et soudain un gémissement. Alors, Neville devint écarlate. Ces bruits étaient caractéristiques d'une activité nocturne qui se pratique à deux. Il faisait nuit et George et Fred étaient deux. Il s'enfuit alors à grands pas pour retrouver son lit le plus vite possible et oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Il se félicita de ne pas avoir regardé par le trou de la serrure.

En rentrant, il glissa sur une chaussette de Ron qui traînait au milieu de la pièce. Ron ne rangeait jamais ses affaires. Il laissa échapper un couinement qui réveilla instantanément Seamus qui avait le sommeil léger. Il alluma sa baguette et la dirigea vers la source du bruit. Il découvrit alors Neville étalé comme une crêpe entre les cinq lits. Celui-ci releva la tête et dit piteusement :

« Désolé... Chaussette... » en jetant au loin la coupable. Par chance, et sans que ce soit intentionnel, elle atterrit sur Ron qui beugla en s'éveillant :

« Une araignée ! Une araignée ! »

Des grognements mécontents lui répondirent et toute la chambre fut réveillée. Comme c'était la chaussette de Ron qui avait provoqué la chute, tous furent d'accord pour s'en prendre à celui-ci. Sauf Ron, étrangement, qui accusa Neville d'avoir dévié dans son espace personnel pour tomber. Harry leur demanda de la fermer avec autorité et après que Ron eut lancé sa chaussette sur son coffre, ils éteignirent. Et bien sûr, la chaussette glissa du coffre sur le sol.

Ce qu'il avait surpris la nuit ne voulut pas disparaître de l'esprit de Neville le lendemain alors qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner. Ginny, qui était assise à côté de lui, s'inquiéta de sa mine perturbée.

« Tu te sens mal ? » Il secoua la tête avec force pour signifier que non.

« Alors que se passe-t-il ? » Neville osa la regarder quelques secondes, puis, après avoir vérifié que les jumeaux n'étaient pas à proximité, il demanda à voix basse :

« Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il y a des garçons qui s'embrassent ? » Ginny le regarda, amusé et un peu étonnée. Cela faisait un moment maintenant que les couples homosexuels n'étaient plus une surprise. Neville serait-il en train de se poser des questions sur sa sexualité ? Il devint immédiatement écarlate. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la couleur qu'il prit quand une voix traînante et mal attentionnée, répliqua dans son dos :

« Tu comptes embrasser la belette pendant son sommeil Londubat ? »

Draco Malfoy, tout cheveux d'argent et prunelles translucides toisa le pauvre Neville avec un air de cruauté narquoise, air qu'il était le seul à maîtriser à un tel degré de perfection. Instantanément, Ginny le rabroua, en bonne Weasley. Mais le serpent n'attendait que ça :

« Pas la peine d'être jalouse ! Il semblerait que Londubat ne s'intéresse pas aux filles... Tu devrais surveiller ton frère, il dort dans la même chambre ! »

Neville aurait bien répliqué qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'embrasser un garçon qui laissait traîner ses chaussettes mais il avait trop peur. Et Draco n'aurait pas compris.

A ce moment surgirent les Jumeaux. Rien ne semblait anormal dans leur comportement et en voyant Malfoy si près de leur sœur, il intervinrent :

« Va ramper ailleurs Malfoy ! » Mais Draco, trop heureux, sauta sur l'occasion :

« Ben voilà Londubat ! Deux sauveurs pour toi ! Ils te présenteront leurs frères ! Ils en font plein les Weasley des garçons à embrasser ! »

George ne put retenir le jus de tomate qui s'empara de ses veines pour couvrir son visage tout entier. Fred cependant partit d'un grand éclat de rire et s'approchant de Malfoy d'une démarche gracieuse l'interpella :

« As-tu vraiment envie d'embrasser un Weasley Malfoy... ? » Il roula des yeux et Draco recula vivement, persuadé que le rouquin allait lui rouler autre chose en plein dans la Grande Salle, tant son air séducteur était crédible. Il traîna à sa suite ses deux brutes, qui ne le quittaient pas d'une semelle et gagna le coin des Serpentard avec des regards mauvais à l'intention de Fred. Ginny partit d'un grand rire et dit à Neville : « Tu vois ça a failli arriver ! Fred a presque embrassé Draco ! ». George scruta le visage de Neville, le plongeant dans un profond malaise. Fred, lui, avait déjà filé avec Lee et Angelina pour se goinfrer de gaufres. George songea qu'à l'avenir, il faudrait se montrer prudent. Il était quasiment sûr que Neville avait compris. Comment ? Depuis quand ? Forcément cette nuit... Mais comment ?!

* * *

Voilà donc pour vous bande de pervers dégénérés /dixit la fille qui écrit cette fic/

Enfin normalement je fais en sorte de ne pas rendre ça trop malsain... Enfin j'espère...

Vos avis m'intéressent ;)

* * *

Prochain post le **Samedi 29 Mars 2014** (ce sera le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue)


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour petits lecteurs pervers (non ne niez pas, je ne vous croirai pas:P)

Comme prévu, le DERNIER chapitre de Des Ailleurs. Soyez pas tristes, il vous reste encore l'épilogue la semaine prochaine et une surprise avec lui ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Fred rayonnait. Continuellement. Il passait son temps à sourire tout seul, ce qui lui donnait un air franchement niais. Mais il s'en fichait. Il flottait. Il voletait gentiment, plus qu'il ne marchait. Et il avait une sacré bonne raison de se laisser aller ainsi. Il était heureux. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi complet. C'était grisant. Ses proches remarquèrent assez vite cette attitude étrange et les regards curieux se multiplièrent sur son passage. C'est ainsi que plusieurs fois, alors qu'il était dans un état végétatif de contemplation ou de visionnage mental de souvenir, il avait été interrompu soit par Ginny, soit par Lee, soit par Angelina. Cette dernière était sa meilleure amie et elle se doutait bien de la raison qui poussait le rouquin à bailler ainsi aux corneilles.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis au sommet d'une des nombreuses tours inoccupées du château, les pieds balançant dans le vide. Angelina lui faisait part d'articles qu'elle avait lus dans le but d'élaborer une stratégie nouvelle pour leur prochain match de Quidditch contre Serpentard. Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Elle fronça alors les sourcils.

« Fred... » Elle avait prononcé son nom d'une voix plus forte, pour le faire réagir. Il sursauta et elle dut le retenir par le bras pour qu'il ne bascule pas dans le vide. Il ouvrit deux grands yeux surpris en la regardant. Puis soudain, regardant autour de lui, il sortit de sa torpeur :

« Où est George ? » Il était blême. Angelina le détailla longuement, suspicieuse. Mais elle daigna lui rappeler :

« La visite médicale... Tu te souviens ? Il a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait ici après. »

Fred ne se départit pas de sa mine inquiète. Il posa instantanément son regard sur les grandes baies de l'Infirmerie. S'il avait pu en observer la porte, il aurait été davantage rassuré. Angelina songea qu'il était temps d'aborder le problème.

« Pourquoi George a-t-il quitté Poudlard il y a quelques semaines ? » Fred rougit avec violence. Cependant, il daigna répondre :

« On s'est disputé. Pas grand chose. Une divergence sur un projet de farce. » Elle sembla sceptique.

« Il est parti pour si peu ?

-Tu sais... On n'a pas l'habitude de se disputer. Ça a été un choc pour nous. » tenta-t-il. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui dire que son frère avait décidé de s'éloigner de lui pour éviter de lui sauter dessus. Quoique se confier à Angelina lui aurait fait du bien. Après tout, elle aussi était amoureuse. Elle devait savoir ce que cela signifiait. Merlin ! Il était amoureux. Il venait de le formuler de manière indirecte en pensée. Loin de l'effrayer, ce constat accentua son sourire qui serait bientôt considéré comme un tic s'il continuait de l'afficher ainsi à tout bout de champ.

Justement, George arrivait, la démarche négligée, les mains dans les poches, sifflotant légèrement, les cheveux ébouriffés. Fred pâlit à la vue de son jumeau si détendu. George était en temps normal beaucoup plus angoissé. Surtout depuis qu'ils partageaient le même lit. P_our ne pas avoir froid bien sûr..._ Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Il sourit encore. Cette fois, Angelina, bien qu'il n'en ait pas conscience, saisit qu'il y avait un lien entre le sourire de Fred et l'arrivée de son jumeau. Elle se tendit soudain, une hypothèse folle traversant son esprit pour un quart de seconde avant qu'elle ne la chasse avec honte.

« Hey Angie ! » George s'installa de l'autre côté de la jeune fille, appuyant sa main sur son épaule pour garder son équilibre. L'hypothèse dérangeante s'insinua à nouveau en elle lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Fred regardait son jumeau d'un air désapprobateur. Elle sourit au cadet en réponse. Celui-ci ajouta :

« Pomfresh m'a demandé de te dire que c'était ton tour. » Elle hocha la tête et se leva pour gagner l'infirmerie.

Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle ne les voyait plus et ne les entendait plus, Fred se rapprocha soudainement de George avant de le plaquer furieusement au sol. George tenta de le repousser en jetant des regards de tous côtés pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls. Mais Fred était véritablement enragé. Sans qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva avec un splendide suçon dans le cou, la chemise totalement déboutonnée, et la langue de son frère parcourant son torse avec frénésie. Il lui poussa vainement la tête de sa main droite mais l'autre le mordit ce qui, en plus de l'interrompre dans son effort pour se défendre, lui fit pousser un glapissement mi-surpris, mi-enthousiaste. Il décida alors d'utiliser la bonne vieille méthode Minerva pour s'empêcher de réagir aux gestes fébriles de Fred. Celui-ci se figea dès qu'il s'aperçut que ses caresses n'étaient pas concluantes. Il regarda George dans les yeux, surpris et vexé. George scruta encore les alentours puis l'embrassa doucement, ses lèvres glissant ensuite jusqu'à son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

« Plus tard... »

Lorsque Angelina reparut, cette fois accompagnée de Lee, ils avaient chacun retrouvé leur place et leur tenue, ainsi que leur contenance. Ils parlaient Quidditch et Angelina ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vexée que Fred écoute davantage le babillage sportif de George que le sien. Rien ne les trahit toutefois dans leur attitude et le reste de la journée s'écoula si lentement que Fred eut l'impression de vieillir de dix ans en quelques heures.

* * *

Ce n'est que lorsque George eut fermé la porte de leur dortoir vers les 22h30 et jeté plusieurs sorts d'intimité que Fred fut autorisé à se montrer moins sage. Il faut dire que l'arrivée de George en serviette de bain, ses épaules nues et ses jambes presque entièrement visibles, était en soi un excellent facteur pour oublier toute règle. Il avait lui-même pris sa douche plus tôt. George ne voulait pas qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même pièce dénudés si quelqu'un pouvait surgir à tout moment. La serviette disparut subitement, faisant pousser un cri indigné au cadet. Le fameux cadet eut alors un réflexe très humain : sauter dans son lit pour se cacher sous ses couvertures. Idée qui a fait ses preuves depuis des siècles mais qui n'est applicable que dans la mesure ou aucun rouquin n'est caché dans le lit au préalable.

C'est donc enroulé dans les bras de Fred et non de ses fins draps dorés que George se retrouva prisonnier. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et seule la lune perçait par la fenêtre ouverte. George qui avait sa baguette à la main depuis qu'il avait jeté les sorts d'intimité, moulina du poignet et la vitre se ferma instantanément ce qui fit grogner son kidnappeur. Pour se venger, celui-ci glissa ses mains entre les cuisses du boycotteur de fenêtres pour caresser la peau fine de celles-ci. La réaction ne se fit guère attendre et un soupir lascif naquit dans la gorge du cadet dont les muscles se détendirent. Il fourra sa tête dans les cheveux déjà secs de Fred pour déposer plusieurs baisers sur son crâne. Celui-ci joua alternativement sur ses deux tétons en les léchant puis les suçant, ses mains berçant toujours les cuisses détendues. Les mains de George s'égarèrent un peu sur le dos de son vis-à-vis et enfin sur ses fesses. Fred, qui jusque là menait la danse, vira cramoisi à ce contact et se crispa. Mais les mains de l'autre jumeau, tremblantes, caressèrent et pincèrent le postérieur léopard de l'aîné, le faisant soupirer d'aise et le stimulant franchement à continuer de caresser et de jouer de la langue.

Tout s'enchaîna assez vite. Sans comprendre le revirement qui s'effectuait, Fred fut à son tour allongé sur le dos, les cuisses largement ouvertes, la tête aux cheveux humides de George entre elles, la langue de celui-ci audacieuse. Le contact des gouttes d'eau gelées sur sa peau chauffée à blanc, loin de le refroidir, le plongea dans une atmosphère singulière, calme et pourtant pleine de sensations agréables et violentes. Les baisers sur le sexe tendu, les coups de langue et la gourmandise de la bouche eurent raison de la raison de Fred qui flancha et il jouit en émettant un gémissement rauque qui fit encore plus bander George. Celui-ci ne lui donna aucun répit, ses doigts glissant innocemment vers l'anus de l'aîné à l'esprit encore embrumé par l'orgasme.

Soudain, il se crispa, laissant échapper un couinement de surprise suivi d'une mélopée de protestations de douleur. Délicatement, George glissa plus en avant l'index qui s'était fait curieux et attendit que les muscles récalcitrants de Fred soient de meilleure humeur. Ceux-ci furent plus accueillants lorsqu'un deuxième, puis quelques minutes après, un troisième doigt se présentèrent à eux. Tout aussi doucement, les nouveaux-venus s'agitèrent, de moins en moins timides. Fred, lui, en hôte respectable, eut l'amabilité de geindre, totalement séduit par leur compagnie. Il poussa d'ailleurs un grognement totalement outré lorsqu'ils l'abandonnèrent tous d'un même accord. Il ouvrit alors les yeux sur George qui le contemplait, écarlate de désir, ses yeux embués témoignant de son envie folle. Mais il se retenait. Fred s'impatienta et pour lui montrer qu'il souhaitait qu'un nouveau compagnon s'invite chez lui, il se frotta à lui, complètement submergé par son corps bouillonnant.

Souriant, l'embrassant encore un peu, George s'introduisit lentement en lui, les paupières closes, très concentré pour éviter de succomber bestialement à son instinct. Une fois qu'il ait entièrement été happé par le corps de Fred, il patienta, les mâchoires serrées. Enfin, après que Fred ait émis un halètement explicite, il s'anima, prenant un rythme de croisière que les paquebots de la Méditerranée auraient envié. Assez vite pourtant, il fallut passer à celui des scooter des mers car Fred le houspillait à s'activer, marmonnant des phrases sans sens, criant souvent, respirant mal, rougissant toujours et se cambrant davantage à chaque pénétration. Sans s'en rendre compte (il était bien trop préoccupé par le plaisir que lui procurait le sexe affamé de l'autre), Fred avait de nouveau une vive érection dont il n'eut connaissance que, lorsque stimulé par le long hurlement que poussa George en se déversant en lui, sa propre semence se répandit également.

George se laissa glisser sur lui, humant la sueur de son torse tandis qu'ils reprenaient tous deux leur souffle. Fred tremblait beaucoup, encore secoué par l'orgasme. Cela fit sourire l'autre dont les lèvres s'étirèrent largement jusqu'à toucher le téton droit de son partenaire qui sursauta. Il entreprit ensuite de nettoyer son ventre en le chatouillant de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Ils restèrent enfin immobiles et silencieux pendant longtemps. Lorsque Fred voulut serrer George dans ses bras, il constata que celui-ci dormait paisiblement sur lui, l'une de ses jambes glissée entre les siennes, appuyant inconsciemment contre son entrejambe. Il jura. _Comment parvient-il à me mettre dans un tel état même en dormant ?_

* * *

Très vite, Fred se rendit compte que George le mettait dans « cet état » en toutes circonstances. Actuellement, son frère était assis à califourchon, à l'envers, sur une chaise, ses bras croisés sur le dossier de celle-ci, son dos cambré, discutant joyeusement avec Lee. Ils riaient de temps à autre, échangeant des anecdotes amusantes. Et Fred ne pouvait détacher son regard de son jumeau. Il glissait irrévocablement sur les cuisses écartées du roux, et ses joues se coloraient de rouge tandis qu'il compressait sa langue entre deux rangées de dents violentes. Il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche et jura en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se rincer la bouche. À sa grande surprise, Angelina l'avait suivi et ferma la porte derrière lui, jetant un puissant Silencio. Elle planta ses yeux bruns dans ceux de Fred et sans précautions inutiles pour son cœur cardiaque, elle entama directement :

« Est-ce que tu es attiré sexuellement par George ?

-Hein ?! » s'étrangla-t-il. Elle le toisa sévèrement. Il voulut nier, s'inventer un alibi, faire son baluchon et disparaître du monde magique pour devenir mécanicien. Cette idée le fit sourire toutefois : il avait retenu les discours enflammés de son père sur l'industrie automobile moldue. Il se força à répondre le plus calmement possible à son amie :

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? » Il rata son effet « bouille surprise » et pesta intérieurement. L'amusement se lit dans les yeux de la jolie noire. Ses dents blanches se firent toutes visibles quand elle pointa quelque chose du doigt :

« A cause de ceci. » Il baissa la tête vivement pour se confronter à son pantalon distendu entre ses cuisses.

« Merde ! » Il plaqua ses mains sur son entrejambe, affichant la mine déconfite d'un gosse de six ans surpris à manger des sucreries en secret. Elle s'approcha de lui en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Mais cet indice vient confirmer des soupçons anciens. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'est pas du tout discret Fred... » dit-elle, affligée. Il grimaça. Elle ne se démonta pas.

« Mais ma vraie question est plutôt celle-ci : Est-ce réciproque ? » Et un rougissement instantané, un ! Fred gigota. La gêne dans laquelle cette situation le plongeait rappela le sang qui s'était égaré trop bas à l'ordre et cela l'apaisa un peu. Il souffla, tête baissée :

« Plutôt oui... » Il chassa les images de son double gémissant ou se frottant contre lui, les lèvres humides. Il s'arracha à ses images en entendant Angelina soupirer. Elle semblait abattue. Cela l'inquiéta mais il ne dit rien. Enfin, elle s'expliqua.

« Je suis contente de vous voir souriants à nouveau et aussi complices. Vous avez de beaux yeux tu sais. Mais je pense que vous allez avoir des ennuis. » Il le savait aussi. Il songeait à sa famille surtout. Comment ne pas se mettre à dos ses autres frères ? Car Ginny se rangerait probablement de leur côté, elle était si compréhensive et tellement ouverte. Mais Bill, Charlie, Percy et Ron allaient prendre peur. Ils pourraient croire qu'ils étaient une menace. Et les parents ? Il imaginait déjà le malaise de son père, dépassé, et les larmes horrifiées de sa mère. Il se sentit affreux en cet instant. Il songea que même s'ils partaient vivre dans une contrée lointaine, ils n'auraient jamais la paix. Ils avaient le même visage bordel ! Les gens voyaient dès le premier regard qu'ils étaient frères. Ce n'était pas juste de l'inceste... C'était un inceste impossible à cacher... Il regarda son amie.

« Je le sais. George en est encore plus conscient que moi. » Elle le serra dans ses bras, pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle était de son côté.

A ce moment-là, George qui cherchait Fred, entra dans la pièce. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, il fut entraîné par la jeune femme dans la même étreinte que son frangin. Celui-ci déposa même un baiser dans son cou et comme Angelina se contenta de sourire, il les serra tous deux plus forts dans ses bras. Au moins, ils n'étaient plus seuls à gérer ça. La jeune fille leur adressa un clin d'oeil significatif avant de sortir en lançant « Je rejoins les autres... ». Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, George attira son frère pour sentir le dos de celui-ci sur son torse et glissa ses mains sur les cuisses de Fred, par habitude. Il aimait y passer la main. Il faisait ça comme d'autres auraient enlacé. C'était sa manière à lui de se montrer tendre. L'inconvénient était bien sûr que Fred avait tendance à réagir assez vite à ce toucher pourtant innocent dans sa motivation. Lorsque le jeune homme commença à se frotter trop à lui, gémissant légèrement, George eut un sourire cruel, la tête plongée dans le cou de sa copie conforme. Alors, se reculant soudainement, il lança un Aguamenti informulé sur son jumeau qui couina.

« Sadique ! » Fred était trempé, frigorifié soudain. Une fois encore, son sang se contenta d'aller là où il devait être en temps normal et il jeta un regard mauvais à son frère. Il sortit rageusement de la salle de bain, descendant pour aller prendre l'air dans le parc. Dans la Salle Commune, tous rirent en le voyant ainsi inondé et il croisa le regard plein de sous entendus d'Angelina, qui devinait aisément la raison d'un tel refroidissement. George tenait au secret de leur relation.

* * *

Voilà donc pour vous. J'imagine que vous vous posez pas mal de questions sur l'épilogue au vu de ce chapitre et des choses qu'il soulève... Eh bien j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus... A samedi :D

Rien de tel qu'une review pour me faire part de votre adhésion ou de vos suggestions-critiques:D


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Finalement, Fred et George n'eurent jamais à avouer la véritable nature de leur relation à leurs proches. George se demandait parfois si quelqu'un avait un jour deviné. Grâce à Harry, ils avaient pu financer leur entreprise et acheter un local sur le Chemin de Traverse pour entamer leur commerce de Farces et Attrapes. Deux ans de bonheur, c'est ce dont l'un des rouquins se souvenait, plusieurs années après. C'était tout ce dont ils avaient eu droit. Ils avaient vécu ensemble au-dessus de la boutique. Officiellement ils avaient chacun une chambre pour plus d'intimité mais ils dormaient en réalité dans la mezzanine secrète située sous les toits, c'était leur chambre à eux deux. Ils l'avaient aménagée en mélangeant les choses que l'un et l'autre aimaient et c'était un peu leur nid, chaud et douillet, en toute sécurité. Personne n'y montait jamais hormis eux.

Molly avait bien soulevé la question de potentielles petites amies lors de repas au Terrier mais ils avaient toujours souri avec affection à leur mère, lui répétant qu'ils étaient trop occupés pour se soucier d'une quelconque vie sentimentale. Ils ne souffraient pas de cette situation et au contraire aimaient l'adrénaline que le secret leur apportait. Angelina passait parfois et elle n'en parlait pas, ayant décidé que ce qui se passait entre eux ne la regardait pas. Chacun de leurs amis avaient passé leurs examens à la fin de l'année et obtenu leurs ASPICS. Lee travaillait avec eux, et sortait avec une Serpentarde, Gemma Farley. Angelina avait été sélectionnée comme poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead et prévoyait de se marier une fois la guerre passée avec son petit-ami, Zacharias Smith, encore étudiant à Poudlard. Tout allait pour le mieux si on omettait Voldemort. Et celui-ci savait vous rappeler son existence quand vous vous laissiez aller à vivre heureux.

Ils s'étaient engagés tôt dans l'Ordre du Phénix tous les deux, révoltés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses idées. Ils avaient effectué quelques missions mais bien peu du fait de leur jeune âge et de leur témérité légendaire. Toutefois, lorsque Harry avait disparu de la circulation avec leur frère et Hermione, et que Dumbledore et Fol œil furent tombé, ils prirent le relais avec Lee, Angelina, Remus, leurs parents et les autres membres de l'Ordre, et organisèrent la lutte. La mise en place du service radiophonique par leurs bons soins fut un véritable succès. Ils permettaient aux adversaires et aux victimes de Voldemort de se renseigner et de se fédérer. Ils avaient apporté l'espoir au monde sorcier. Leurs têtes rousses, bien qu'invisibles sur les ondes, étaient devenues en quelque sorte un étendard brillant dans l'obscurité des temps, et chacun se dirigeait vers eux pour se protéger ou s'exprimer. Ils n'étaient pas des leaders, mais plutôt d'excellents capitaines qui relayaient le pouvoir de Harry, absent. Celui-ci leur en avait été reconnaissant toutes les fois où Ron évoquait leurs voix qui l'avaient poussé à le rejoindre après leur dispute. Car Harry avait besoin de ses deux amis pour détruire Voldemort.

Le retour à Poudlard les avait fortement ébranlés et retrouver leurs amis, les aider à s'armer, les dispatcher selon les directives de Harry, avait été éreintant et exaltant simultanément. George sourit en se remémorant la nuit avant la bataille finale. Fred l'avait entraîné derrière la Statue de la Sorcière Borgne, malgré le fait que du monde fréquentait le couloir situé à côté et ils avaient fait l'amour, cinq ou six fois, debout contre le mur. Au matin, ils étaient épuisés mais leur union avait en quelque sorte raffermit leur résolution et ils avaient combattu avec fougue et force. Ils avaient tous les deux abattu un grand nombre de Mangemorts et couru longtemps pour échapper à Nagini, l'infâme animal de compagnie de Voldemort.

Soudain avait surgi Percy, pour se joindre à eux et il avait lancé une plaisanterie ridicule qui les avait tous les deux laissés pantelants de rire. Du moins George. Car son sérieux était revenu instantanément lorsqu'une explosion sourde retentissait tout près. Il avait probablement hélé son double pour l'engager à s'éloigner, avant de lui-même se cacher derrière un pan de mur pour éviter la déflagration. Mais quand il avait jeté un œil de l'autre coté, seul le corps de son frère était apparent, dans la poussière grise, peu loin du corps d'Augustus Rookwood. Au moins cet imbécile s'était-il tué lui-même. Cela n'empêcha pas George de coller des coups de pied violents dans le corps inerte du Mangemort avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le cadavre encore tiède de son jumeau. Il n'avait pas agi ridiculement comme dans les films où l'amant éploré embrasse le corps vide de son amour disparu. Ça n'aurait servi à rien car Fred était mort et ne répondrait pas à ses baisers. Il s'était contenté de le soulever avec l'aide de Percy et ils l'avaient mené dans la Grande Salle avec les autres victimes de cette Bataille sans fin qui clairsemait leurs rangs. Molly avait pleuré, et leur sœur, leurs frères, leur père aussi. Lui ne l'avait pas fait, trop choqué, trop écœuré aussi. Il avait mordu sa langue à en saigner et les avait tous secoués.

« Levez vous et arrêtez. On y va. Ces enfoirés n'en ont pas fini avec nous. » Ils l'avaient écouté, surpris, mais avaient fait ce qu'il avait dit car il était sérieux et que cela n'arrivait presque jamais. Et ils avaient vengé Fred de nombreuses fois par la suite. Ce fut sans doute Molly qui fit la plus belle prise, débarrassant le monde magique de cette hystérique de Bellatrix Lestranges. Ils s'apaisèrent un peu après cette mort consolatrice et la victoire de Harry fut un événement un peu hors du temps. Quand le corps de l'ennemi s'affaissa, personne n'y crut tout d'abord. Harry n'avait pas pu le tuer d'un Expelliarmus, c'était dément. Et pourtant, il n'y eut aucune réplique au dernier sort jeté et le corps abîmé ne se redressa pas pour ricaner avec cruauté. Il était mort. Et Fred aussi était mort. Et Remus, et Nymphadora, et Lavande Brown et d'autres encore. Trop. Et la joie qui éclata fut bien sûr éphémère et tous portèrent le deuil durant de longues semaines avant de brûler robes noires et mouchoirs plein de larmes. On décida de garder les souvenirs heureux de personnes disparues et de les honorer par les rires plutôt que par les pleurs.

Mais George n'y parvenait pas. Il était amputé. Dans un excès de colère, il était rentré à la boutique et avait massacré la chambre qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. Il le regretta par la suite car c'était bien entendu le seul « eux » palpable. Alors il voua une farouche adoration à la chambre que Fred n'avait jamais occupée et personne n'eut le droit d'entrer. Plus jamais. Sans que les autres ne puissent rien faire, il s'enfonça dans son aigreur et sa rancœur. Il ne cessa pas de rire, car ce n'était pas dans sa nature, mais son humour se teinta de cynisme et il devint parfois méchant, même avec les siens. Ron vint travailler à la boutique lorsque Lee l'abandonna suite à une dispute violente. George se consola alors dans d'autres bras, tout aussi masculins mais toujours inconnus. Il ne s'attachait pas, ne partageait pas, ne discutait pas. C'était une nuit ou rarement deux et le visage de l'inconnu disparaissait de sa mémoire et personne n'aurait pu rien prouver. Il eut l'impression de se rapprocher de Ron toutefois, qui l'observait avec sérieux. Souvent il le réprimandait mais jamais son cadet ne cillait. Il hochait la tête ou s'éloignait un peu mais était toujours là pour le soutenir, malgré sa récente méchanceté.

Quand il allait vraiment mal, George allait chez le fleuriste. Là-bas, il achetait le plus gros cocktail de fleurs écarlates et se rendait au Cimetière de la Guerre, institution établie un an après la victoire de Harry pour rendre hommage aux victimes de celle-ci. Alors, il parcourait toutes les allées et ayant assez reculé devant la tâche, s'approchait de la tombe de Fred, cachée derrière un bosquet de houx. Il s'allongeait sur la pierre gelée de son tombeau et posait les fleurs de manière à cacher son nom, comme si cela pouvait annuler la mort de son frère. Mais chaque fois, il échouait.

* * *

Il soupira. Il s'était endormi et tous les souvenirs de leur relation lui étaient revenus dans sa sieste improvisée. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir et fixa les fleurs qu'il avait apportées une semaine plus tôt. Il ne venait pas aussi régulièrement en temps normal. Mais depuis que Ron restait plus tard à la boutique, pour une obscure raison, il se sentait de moins en moins à sa place au magasin. Il ne voulait pas que Ron investisse l'espace qui avant avait seulement été celui dans lequel Fred évoluait. Ça avait suffisamment été dur de faire officiellement de Ron son associé. Mais celui-ci s'était installé avec Hermione depuis une semaine et avoir un salaire plus conséquent l'aiderait sûrement. Alors George avait cédé, ne trouvant pas d'argument à lui opposer. Depuis, il filait tous les soirs au cimetière, torturé. Il avait l'impression de trahir Fred en laissant Ron apposer son nom à leur entreprise. Que cherchait-il au juste à le visiter aussi souvent ? Une vaine tentative de le rassurer dans son trépas ? Lui dire que son affection lui serait toujours exclusivement consacrée ? Sans doute... Il poussa les fleurs fanées pour y poser le nouveau bouquet. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir la photo de son frère qu'il cherchait toujours à ne pas regarder. Mais cette fois, le sourire de celui-ci sur la pierre claire lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. Il devait aller de l'avant. Parce que Fred l'avait aimé pour le joyeux type qu'il avait jadis été. Probablement que s'il avait été en vie et le voyait aussi abattu, se lasserait-il de sa compagnie.

George se releva, le sourire timide, avec en tête la promesse qu'il tenterait de ne pas gâcher sa vie par un deuil exagéré.

* * *

Voilà, _Des Ailleurs_, c'est fini. Je suis contente d'avoir écrite cette fic jusqu'au bout.

J'ai conscience qu'il y a une grande différence entre le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue. Un gros changement d'ambiance et peut être une fin à laquelle vous ne vous attendiez pas. Cela est en partie dû au fait que l'épilogue a été écrit longtemps après le Chapitre V (presque huit mois après!) mais aussi lié à la nature même de la fic. Je voyais mal les Weasley et le reste du monde magique approuver leur union. On va pas se mentir, ça bouleverse assez les fondements moraux de la société (magique ou non d'ailleurs) et je voulais rester crédible quand même. Du coup j'ai gardé la mort de Fred qui « arrangeait » ma fin.

Peut être cela intéresse-t-il certains, une petite explication sur le titre de cette fic qui a changé plusieurs fois de nom. Elle est restée longtemps sous le nom de « Erised » mais je ne voulais pas prendre un titre trop commun. Finalement « Des Ailleurs » me semblait indiqué puisque cela me permettait de faire un rappel auditif à « Desire », qui est bien entendu un élément consécutif de cette fic. Mais ça permettait également d'évoquer le fait que Fred et George dans l'idéal auraient aimé s'en aller loin pour vivre selon leur bon vouloir mais que ce ne serait de toute manière pas possible au vu de leur trop forte ressemblance physique.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi, mais je tenais aussi à bien les différencier l'un de l'autre au niveau de leur personnalité. On les confond bien souvent. Du coup, certaines libertés d'interprétation ont été effectuées sur ces deux personnages.

En tout cas à tous ceux qui ont lu et à ceux qui ont commenté et à tous ceux qui ont mis la fic en favoris, merci :D

**La Surprise** = Si ça vous intéresse, une longue fic en lien avec celle-là mais pas avec les mêmes personnages principaux sera un jour postée (mais George y tiendra un rôle important tout de même). Je mettrai sur mon profil le nom dès que j'aurais commencé à publier (probablement dans longtemps).


End file.
